Challenge: Possessed
by Splash and Misty
Summary: Possessed challenge for Children of the Shadows. Even though I technically am StarClan now... :/ I think this one could go K. But we always go 'T' for Warriors, do we not?


**Possessed:**

Ravenfoot's dreams were full of blackness tonight. An empty void of dreams, he merely fell endless down, down, down into the deep ebony black. He saw nothing but shadows, nothing but darkness. He felt weightless, floating like a cloud, yet falling all the same. Down, down, down, so deep. So deep. Everything was silent the first moment; the next, he heard an enveloping, terrifying scream, high-pitched, stabbing his heart and shattering it like ice. A cat was in pain, here in this empty dream world, with nothing in it but blackness. Was there an end? Had this cat fallen onto the cold, hard ground, breaking and splintering like a stick? His heart burst into a million bloody pieces, full of worry and wonder and grief. What was up? What was happening? He had to know!

His eyes shot open, sleep-crusted yet more awake and alert then ever before. Black fur bristling, Ravenfoot still felt that empty hole in his chest where his heart had splattered, that eerie, lonely, painful wail still splitting him in half. _No. Nothing bad has happened. Calm down._ His heart pounded, and the world spun and shook, the dizzy Ravenfoot closing his eyes in a feeble attempt to make it all stop, to make it all end. Dread filled him, no matter how many times he told himself everything was alright. The feeling that something bad, something terrible, had happened stormed him, taking over, turning the fluffy white clouds of his good thoughts and feelings into the darkest ebony black clouds, ready to rain and shower and sweep away all light-hearted emotions he emitted, until he was a dull as the storm clouds.

"Thanks for this wonderful opportunity," A voice hissed. It sounded like the one that had screamed in his dream, but the voice was lower, calmer, deeper this time. "I think I'll stay for a nice, long time."

Rocketing to his feet, Ravenfoot forced his eyes open and stared around, searching for the source of the voice. His ears swiveled, trying to find merely a direction, but he could pick up nothing. No strange cat smell filled the den, and no movement, could be seen, either. He shook, eyes narrowing as he tried to repel his fear. _Everything's alright, Ravenfoot. Everything is fine!_

The voice laughed. "Ha, ha, ha! Fine, you say? Goldentail was right. Clan cats are dumb these days. Don't you realize what happened?"

Ravenfoot's paws froze, not moving and staying flat on the ground like blocks of ice. He was afraid to speak, afraid to move, afraid to even breathe! Holding his breath, he reluctantly shook his head, thoughts and emotions churning like the waves of the powerful, endless ocean. Suddenly, the sensation of dread seemed to drain from him, and the voice sounded a little tired and distracted when it next spoke.

"There. Now you should be feeling better," it mewed huskily, before answering his original question. "I'm Lioncloud of the Place of No Stars, and I've got you under my wonderful possession."

 _No!_ Ravenfoot felt horror overwhelm him, alongside panic, but then it all drained as well, leaving him calm, mind perceiving to the situation. He merely stood there, unwilling and unable to sway, nor prance, nor breathe, until Lioncloud forced him to. He drew in gasping breaths, realizing how much he welcomed the air, and panted, collapsing in his relief. _Did Lioncloud just save my life?_ He wondered, and he knew the answer was true. The tom who had possessed him had probably just stopped him from dying.

When the enemy tom next spoke, he sounded almost, but not quite, apologetic. "I'm sorry. I have all control. Breathing, thinking, emotions, moving, speaking, it's all under my guidance. Please get used to it! I don't want you to suffer more than you have to."

Anger began to surge over Ravenfoot. _Get used to it? Get used to it?! You possessed me, you evil, hideous creature!_ Then it all stopped, and a new, intruding though entered his mind. _I should listen to Lioncloud. He means the best. Goldentail was the one who made him do this. Stop entering my mind!_ He shot back. _I hate you! I hate you so much!_ Ravenfoot suddenly felt calm again.

"I'm sorry," The voice of Lioncloud whispered. "I truly am."

...

"Ravenfoot, you lead Stonetail, Cloudspots, and Dappleshine along the ShadowClan border. Mark the border and hunt, if you can. We have to stock up for leaf-bare." Reedstorm, the ThunderClan deputy, ordered.

Ravenfoot nodded. "Okay," and beckoned with his tail for his patrol to gather behind him. _No no no no no no no no no no please no!_ "We have no choice," Ravenfoot muttered.

Reedstorm pricked his ears. "What was that, Ravenfoot?"

"Nothing."

...

How many days had passed since he had met Lioncloud? Ravenfoot didn't know, but every single one of them had been miserable, except for the moments when Lioncloud made him feel happy. The black tom sighed internally, hating his possession. Hating the world. Hating everything that Lioncloud had stolen from him. Loving everything he still had. Couldn't his clan mates tell he was diferent? Strange? Wierd? Why did they keep on going as if nothing had happened, when he had been possessed?

 _Feel happy already!_ He thought. Ravenfoot felt a wave of anger. _Stop making me think things!_ And then it was calmed down as if nothing had happened. _Happy days, happy times, warrior names, bird song chimes! Warm sunshine comes in rays, I hope it will come back every day! Stop with the stupid ryhmes, I won't ever feel happy! Yes, you will! No, I won't!_

He clawed at the ground, before Lioncloud made him stop.

Ravenfoot got an idea. He froze, internally holding his breath, internally closing his eyes, internally forcing away everything else. That was the last thing he remembered before everything went black in his mind, and he gave over to Lioncloud for the first and last time.


End file.
